


Weiße Weihnacht

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2018, Boerne Is Comforting, Episode Related, Episode: Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Das Haus war wie jedes Jahr um die Feiertage leer. In der Regel waren nur Boerne und er um diese Zeit da. Und am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag besuchte er üblicherweise Herbert und Boerne besuchte seine Schwester. In den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich angewöhnt, Heiligabend zusammen zu verbringen, aber in diesem Jahr hatte Boerne nichts gesagt. Und er auch nicht, weil er, wenn er ehrlich war, immer noch etwas sauer war nach –Spielt im „Wir haben nur Sex (aber in Wirklichkeit ist es doch mehr)“-Universum und nach „Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch“.>Post in meinem LJDas 19. Türchen desTatort- und Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2018.





	Weiße Weihnacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> Bingo-Prompt: Schnee / Schneesturm  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, Fluff, mild h/c  
> Handlung: _Das Haus war wie jedes Jahr um die Feiertage leer. In der Regel waren nur Boerne und er um diese Zeit da. Und am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag besuchte er üblicherweise Herbert und Boerne besuchte seine Schwester. In den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich angewöhnt, Heiligabend zusammen zu verbringen, aber in diesem Jahr hatte Boerne nichts gesagt. Und er auch nicht, weil er, wenn er ehrlich war, immer noch etwas sauer war nach –_  
>  Spielt im „Wir haben nur Sex (aber in Wirklichkeit ist es doch mehr)“-Universum und nach „Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch“.  
> Länge: ~ 2.000 Wörter  
> Widmung: Für Holly-Hop <3  
> A/N: Ich bin dieses Jahr irgendwie sehr bedürftig nach Fluff usw. Von daher habe ich, glaube ich, für den Adventskalender mehr oder weniger fünfmal die Variante desselben geschrieben *hust* Aber mir tut es gerade gut, deshalb bereue ich nix! (Außer daß ich die Münchner nicht geschafft habe …) Außerdem fiel Schnee, während ich die Geschichte geschrieben habe, die Beschwörung hat also geholfen ;)

~*~*~

 

Thiel fluchte leise, als er aus dem Fenster sah. Eigentlich hatte er ja nichts gegen Schnee, aber natürlich mußte er gerade dann fallen, wenn er das Fahrrad mal nicht in den Keller gestellt hatte. Und weil er immer noch keinen neuen Sattel gekauft hatte, würde der wieder schön durchweichen. Es sei denn, er ging jetzt noch schnell raus, wischte den Schnee ab, bevor er wieder schmelzen konnte, und brachte das Rad dann rein. Er hustete kurz. Eigentlich wäre er am liebsten den ganzen Tag drinnen geblieben, er hatte eh schon so ein verdächtiges Kratzen im Hals. Aber wenn er sich morgen keinen nassen Hintern holen wollte, wenn er zu Herbert fuhr, mußte er wohl. Wenigstens hatte der Schneefall nachgelassen, während er gefrühstückt hatte. Aufbackbrötchen, damit er nicht aus dem Haus mußte. Thiel seufzte und griff nach seiner Jacke. Schal und Handschuhe und Mütze mußte er doch auch irgendwo haben …

 

*~*~*

 

Das Haus war wie jedes Jahr um die Feiertage leer. In der Regel waren nur Boerne und er um diese Zeit da. Und am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag besuchte er üblicherweise Herbert und Boerne besuchte seine Schwester. In den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich angewöhnt, Heiligabend zusammen zu verbringen, aber in diesem Jahr hatte Boerne nichts gesagt. Und er auch nicht, weil er, wenn er ehrlich war, immer noch etwas sauer war nach –

„Passen Sie doch auf!“

Thiel rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter, während Boerne sich nach der Schneeschaufel bückte, die scheppernd zu Boden gefallen war. „Wieso müssen Sie auch genau in dem Moment durch den Flur laufen!“

„Also bitte, Sie müssen die Kellertür ja auch nicht mit voller Wucht aufstoßen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.“

Boerne tauchte wieder in seinem Blickfeld auf, die Schaufel in der Hand.

„Winterdienst?“

Boerne nickte. Besonders glücklich sah er nicht aus. Und ganz schön blaß um die Nase. Kein Wunder, er hatte den Husten die letzten zwei Tage bis in seine Wohnung gehört. Beinahe hätte er Mitleid gehabt, aber dann sagte Boerne: „Ich bin eingesprungen, für Martens, der besucht seine Eltern.“

Thiel hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue. Ja klar. Als er letzten Winter übers Wochenende in Hamburg gewesen war, hatte der Herr Vermieter natürlich besseres zu tun gehabt als seinen Winterdienst zu übernehmen. Aber wenn der junge Herr Martens um Hilfe bat …

„Wer konnte denn auch mit sowas rechnen! Wissen Sie, wie wahrscheinlich eine weiße Weihnacht in diesen Breitengraden ist?“ Boerne hustete. Das klang ganz schön übel.

„Tja, da haben Sie sich wohl verrechnet.“

Boerne sah ihn etwas merkwürdig an, sagte dann aber nur: „Und selbst?“

„Muß mein Rad noch reinstellen.“ Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, und Boerne folgte ihm. Schwankte der andere etwas? Also so richtig sicher auf den Füßen wirkte er jedenfalls nicht. „Jetzt geben Sie schon her.“

„Was?“ Boerne hielt die Schaufel fest und starrte ihn verdutzt an.

„Na ich muß jetzt ja sowieso raus, da kann ich auch gerade noch das bißchen Schnee schippen. Und Sie gehören eindeutig ins Bett.“

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte Boerne protestieren, aber dann ließ er die Schaufel los. „In Ordnung. Aber Sie kommen anschließend auf einen Kaffee vorbei, um sich aufzuwärmen.“

Das klang jetzt zwar nicht danach, als würde Boerne sich wieder hinlegen, aber wenigstens war er weg von der Straße. Thiel brummelte etwas zustimmendes, während er mit der Schneeschippe in der Hand die Haustür öffnete. Die paar Meter schaffte er doch mit links.

 

*~*~*

 

Als er zwanzig Minuten später durchgefroren erst die Schneeschaufel und dann sein Rad in den Keller brachte, verfluchte er seine Gutmütigkeit. Boerne hatte doch bei Martens Eindruck schinden wollen, und jetzt machte er auch noch die Arbeit. Wie hatte Boerne das mal genannt, _treudoof_? Er stapfte die Treppe lauter als gewöhnlich nach oben, zum einen, weil er wirklich sauer war, zum anderen, um wieder etwas Gefühl in seine Füße zu kriegen. Mit Halbschuhen vor die Tür zu gehen, war auch keine gute Idee gewesen.

Das Stapfen war mäßig erfolgreich, nur daß Boerne den Kopf aus der Tür streckte, als er endlich oben war, und ihn an den Kaffee erinnerte. Für einen winzigen Moment zögerte er. Seit der Geschichte letztens war er nicht mehr bei Boerne gewesen. Also jedenfalls nicht nur so, grundlos. Aber dann dachte er, daß ein Kaffee das mindeste war, was Boerne ihm schuldete.

 

*~*~*

 

Der Kaffee schmeckte scheußlich, und Thiel mußte wohl oder übel der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen: Ihn hatte es auch erwischt. Boerne hatte ihm zwar ein Handtuch und trockene Socken gegeben, aber ihm war immer noch kalt. Und das Kratzen im Hals hatte sich zu einem ordentlichen Hustenreiz ausgewachsen. Wie er es geschafft hatte, sich bei Boerne anzustecken, obwohl sie sich in der letzten Zeit so gut wie gar nicht gesehen hatten, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er schaffte es gerade noch die Kaffeetasse abzustellen, bevor ihn der nächste Hustenanfall überwältigte. Verdammt.

Als er endlich wieder einigermaßen atmen konnte und sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte, sah er in Boernes besorgtes Gesicht. Und dann, mit etwas Verzögerung, war da Boernes Hand und legte sich warm auf seinen Brustkorb, genau da wo der Schmerz saß. „Das hört sich aber gar nicht gut an.“

Ihm lag eine sarkastische Antwort auf der Zunge, aber erstens hatte er Angst, daß der Husten wieder anfangen würde, sobald er zu reden versuchte, und zweitens war er abgelenkt von der plötzlichen Nähe und der Erinnerung an die anderen Male, als Boerne ihn berührt hatte. Früher, als sie noch hin und wieder … Als sie das noch manchmal gemacht hatten. Er versuchte, ruhig und tief zu atmen und die Wärme zu genießen. Boerne fühlte sich fiebrig an, so warm war doch normalerweise kein Mensch. Jedenfalls gab es das nicht mehr, diese Sache zwischen ihnen beiden. Seit der Episode mit diesem „Künstler“. Wenn er nur an diesen Kerl dachte, machte es ihn immer noch so wütend, daß es ihm schwer fiel ruhig zu atmen. „Sch ….“ Boernes Stimme war so leise, kaum zu hören. „Ganz ruhig.“

„Geht schon wieder.“ Bitte. Er konnte reden ohne zu husten. Boerne konnte ihn jetzt auch wieder loslassen. Und er fühlte sich auch gar nicht schlagartig schlechter, als Boerne ihn wirklich losließ, um Tee zu kochen.

 

*~*~*

 

Tee war tatsächlich besser als Kaffee. Thymian, gegen den Husten. Vor allem war er aber heiß, und nach zwei Tassen war ihm endlich wieder warm und er wurde ganz schläfrig. So sehr, daß er irgendwann einnickte und erst wieder aufwachte, als es schon dämmerte. Für einen kurzen Moment war er erschrocken und dachte, er hätte den ganzen Tag verschlafen, aber dann merkte er, daß die Dämmerung nur daher kam, daß der Himmel komplett bewölkt war. Dicke Schneeflocken schwebten vorm Fenster.

„Mist.“ Seine Stimme klang, als hätte er seit drei Jahren nicht mehr geredet. Thiel räusperte sich.

„Ja, Ihr Räumeinsatz war nicht wirklich von Dauer.“ Boerne schälte sich aus seiner Decke und ging zum Fenster. „Da liegen schon wieder mindestens zehn Zentimeter.“

Thiel schauderte. Er fühlte sich wirklich nicht so, als ob er es heute nochmal vor die Tür schaffen würde, vom Schneeschippen ganz zu schweigen.

„Das hat jetzt sowieso keinen Sinn, während es so schneit“, sagte Boerne, der seine Gedanken anscheinend erraten hatte. „Und wenn es im Laufe des Tages nochmal nachläßt … Ich habe da ja auch noch einen Neffen, der immer ein wenig finanzielle Unterstützung fürs Studium brauchen kann.“

Thiel schnaubte. Und hustete.

„Wollen Sie was essen?“ fragte Boerne, als sich der Husten endlich wieder gelegt hatte. „Betty hat mir gestern was vorbeigebracht.“

 

*~*~*

 

„Was ist das?“ Thiel schielte mißtrauisch in die Suppentasse, die Boerne vor ihm abgestellt hatte.

„Türkische Linsensuppe“, erklärte Boerne. „Normalerweise bin ich ja kein Anhänger der veganen Lebensweise wie meine liebe Nichte, aber ich muß sagen, nach der ganzen Hühnersuppe ist das eine nette Abwechslung. Und wirkt genauso gut.“

„Hm.“ Er kostete einen Löffel. Sein Geschmackssinn hatte sich inzwischen fast komplett verabschiedet, aber es tat gut, etwas Warmes in den Magen zu kriegen. „Nicht schlecht.“

„Sag ich doch.“ Boerne hatte sich selbst auch wieder gesetzt und lehnte seufzend den Kopf nach hinten an die Couch.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja.“ Boerne drehte den Kopf und lächelte schwach. „Thiel, wegen –“

„Essen Sie mal lieber auch was, solange es heiß ist.“ Er konnte da jetzt nicht drüber reden. Sie hatten nie über diese Sache geredet, es war einfach passiert. Und über Zoltan Rajinovic wollte er erst recht nicht reden und schon gar nicht darüber, was da gewesen war zwischen Boerne und Rajinovic.

Zu seiner Überraschung tat Boerne tatsächlich, was er ihm gesagt hatte. Den Tag mußte er sich rot im Kalender anstreichen. Und weiter wollte er jetzt auch gar nicht an das alles denken. Lieber konzentrierte er sich aufs Essen. Er fühlte sich schon viel besser. Draußen war immer noch munteres Schneetreiben, ein Glück, daß er sein Rad noch reingestellt hatte. Ansonsten hätte er es morgen freischaufeln müssen. „Wenn das so weitergeht –“

„Thiel.“

Er starrte krampfhaft in seine Suppentasse. Warum war das blöde Ding bloß schon leer?

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie denken … also, Sie denken jedenfalls falsch.“

„Als würde mich das interessieren.“ Als würde es noch irgendwas bringen so zu tun, als wisse er nicht, wovon Boerne redete.

„Wieso sind Sie dann heute nicht hier?“

„Ich bin doch hier.“

„Thiel …“ Boerne stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. „Können wir den Unsinn jetzt vielleicht endlich mal lassen? Sie wissen doch genau, was ich meine.“

„Kartoffelsalat und Würstchen zu Heiligabend?“

Boerne lächelte schwach. „So in etwa. Unter anderem.“

Die Tasse war immer noch nicht voller. Kartoffelsalat und Würstchen, das hatten sie letztes Jahr zu Heiligabend gegessen. Und im Jahr davor. Und davor. Es gab ja auch keinen Grund, etwas zu ändern, was sich bewährt hatte. „Ich …“ Er schielte zu Boerne. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich heute groß was vorhätte. Aber jetzt ist es vermutlich zu spät, um ... naja.“

„Tatsächlich hat Betty auch Kartoffelsalat mitgebracht. Und Würstchen. Ist aber auch alles vegan - also schwäbischer Kartoffelsalat, aber der schmeckt ja sowieso besser. Und Tofuwürstchen, keine Ahnung, wie die schmecken, aber ich schmecke im Moment sowieso nicht viel. Und viel zu viel ist es auch noch, weil sie meinte, man könne ja nie wissen.“ Boerne sah plötzlich gar nicht mehr so blaß aus. Eher ziemlich rosig. „Sie meinte sicher, daß ich vielleicht doch wieder mehr Appetit kriege. Nicht, daß …“, er sprang auf und fuhr dann hastig fort: „Wissen Sie was, ich hole den Kartoffelsalat schon mal aus dem Kühlschrank, sonst ist der nachher viel zu kalt. Und wenn Sie wollen, könnten Sie eigentlich die Kerzen am Baum anzünden, dunkel genug ist es ja nun wirklich schon. Und wegen des Schnees, da kümmern wir uns einfach morgen drum, es sieht ja nicht so aus, als würde es heute noch –“ Boerne verstummte abrupt, als Thiel nach seiner Hand griff. Noch zwei Sekunden länger, und er wäre außer Reichweite und auf dem Weg in die Küche gewesen. Jetzt hätte er eigentlich etwas sagen müssen, aber er wußte nicht, womit er anfangen sollte. Ihm gingen viel zu viele Fragen auf einmal durch den Kopf. Was Betty wußte und vor allem, wieso sie das wußte und wieso Boerne ihn hatte glauben lassen, daß da was gewesen wäre zwischen ihm und Rajinovic, oder hatte er das gar nicht? Und vor allem, warum Boerne trotzdem Kartoffelsalat und Würstchen vorbereitet hatte, ob er die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte? Und warum er nicht einfach irgendwas gesagt hatte, warum er nicht schon längst erklärt hatte, daß ... ja, was eigentlich? Und Boerne, der eben noch geplappert hatte wie ein Wasserfall, sagte auch nichts, verschränkte nur seine Finger mit Thiels. Wie früher. Früher hatten sie das manchmal gemacht, meistens danach. Das hatte er von allem vielleicht am meisten vermißt, das danach.

„Magst du die Kerzen anzünden?“

Er sah auf. Geduzt hatte Boerne ihn auch schon gelegentlich, aber nie, wenn sie beide komplett angezogen waren. Nie Heiligabend in seinem Wohnzimmer.

„Gerne.“

 

~*~ Fin ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Mit dem Ende habe ich echt gekämpft. Aber es wollte nicht besser werden und mußte jetzt so enden.


End file.
